


Small Victories

by avatarsarny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Post-Movie(s), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarsarny/pseuds/avatarsarny
Summary: Some competitive streaks are more satisfying than others. My take on Hiccup and Astrid’s wedding. Slightly lengthy, rather spicy. Enjoy!





	

The late-afternoon sun was out one spring day, filtering through passing clouds and bathing the isle of Berk in golden light, breaking winter’s long spell and warming the air.

 It illuminated a village brimming with anticipation, of excited whispers and giggling shieldmaidens congregating outside the Meade Hall. The aroma of a feast could be caught wafting through the doors, reminding every Viking in the village of the day’s significance. Dragons flew in from every direction, landing in the periphery of the settlements and squeezing their way through the houses to the tallest hill, towards the large open space to the left of the Hall. It already teeming with people, all sharing knowing smiles and open arms to embrace what would symbolize a new beginning; a bright spot against the darkness of late.

The daylight passed through the shutters of one large home, and caught in the elaborate, traditional garb that one mother was fastening onto her son.

Valka bit back a smile as she tried to tame the young man’s thick, auburn mess he called hair, giving up when it refused to lie even slightly flat against his head. Toothless had fallen asleep next to them the second she’d picked up the comb, knowing full well her efforts would amount to nothing.  

“Yer hair is like yer father’s was. Thick and completely impossible to make it lie flat.” She said fondly, reaching up to adjust the ties of his richly detailed, forest-green cloak. It had been in the Haddock family for generations, but hardly worn. She thought it made him look every bit the Chief he was.

Hiccup grinned at her, and turned to his reflection in the bronze mirror to undo her valiant attempts. He ran a hand through it once, and it was back to the shaggy mop. “Dad always managed to keep it in braids, though. He…er, he had to take a bath every time he wanted to comb it, though. Said he could only comb it when it was wet, and braid it when dry. Sometimes, he enlisted Astrid’s help on special occasions…for when he wanted unusual braids.”

She laughed, words stirring memories she hadn’t allowed herself to visit in a long, long time. She held a hand to her chest, as if to still her heart. “Aye, that he did. Well, at least it forced him to take a bath on a regular basis…” she trailed off, as she finished the last few adjustments on Hiccup’s tunic, and she realized how quiet the room had suddenly become. She felt, more than heard, her son take a shaky breath.

“I hope, wherever he is, that he knows what’s happening today. He wanted this for so, so long – I thought he’d never get off my case about it, to be honest.” He paused, smiling sadly at his mother. “He was always so worried that I’d never get around to it, or that I’d die alone or something. He was over the moon when he found out I forged our rings.”

It had been the day before the last Dragon Race Stoick ever attended, before Hiccup had expressed to Astrid all his doubts on Itchy Armpit, before his life was turned upside down. His father strode into the forge that morning to find his son taking out two matching gold bands from the flames, and upon seeing the look on Hiccup’s face, there had been no need for words to know who they were for.

Stoick had given a whoop and a shout, and grabbed his son in a bone-crushing hug, gruffly mumbling “finally” through silent, fat tears trickling down into his giant ruddy beard.

Valka reached forward and squeezed him in an embrace, trying not to let her tears fall and ruin his immaculate clothing. “I know he’s watchin’ over yeh. He’s here with us now. He never left yeh, son.” She brought a hand up to rest over his heart.

 Hiccup let out a shaky exhale, and smiled a little wider, so that it reached his eyes. “Astrid always says the same thing.”

“Aye, that girl’s got good sense in her. Yeh make sure yeh listen to her. Though I already know she’s the only human on the planet that yeh’ll really listen to, at any rate.”

He laughed at that. “I know. But I should tell you that I listen to you sometimes, too.” He looked seriously at her then. “I’m really glad you’re here for this, mom. I – I never imagined I’d meet you, let alone see me get married. I still can’t even believe I found you. You’re more than anything I’d ever imagined you’d be,” he said, grinning as he saw a fresh wave of tears spring up in her eyes. “And I can safely boast that no other person in this Archipelago has a mom as cool as you.”

She swatted him then, and wiped at her eyes. “Now, yeh should save all yer sweet talk for your wife-to-be,” she said, and he flushed pink. She held a hand to his cheek, and tilted his face to meet hers. “I’m so proud of yeh, Hiccup. There’s no one more perfect for each other than yeh two, and I know yer father would feel the same. But I hope yeh know,” she took her hand from his cheek, and brought it up to brush against the tiny braids Astrid had woven in his hair. “That yeh two will argue. There will be things you won’t agree on. There will be storms as well as sunny days. Just make sure, that whatever happens, yeh two don’t forget the promises you will have made today, to take care of each other, and protect each other, no matter what. Listen to each other, talk it all out. Don’t ever hide your feelings from each other, because it makes yeh break inside. Take it from me,” she looked at him, eyes strangely bright and wearing an expression he couldn’t place, “don’t – don’t make the same mistakes I did. Don’t ever leave her behind. Don’t end up like me.”

He hugged her then, tightly, so that she couldn’t pull away. “What’s in the past is done. You’re here now, with all of us, and that’s all that matters. And I’d die before I leave Astrid. Or Berk,” he breathed. “Besides,” he smiled slyly, “I spent way too much of my life hoping she’d glance in my direction. I can’t let all my hard work go to waste.”

Valka laughed, and together they walked towards the door. “Well, all that hopin’ obviously paid off.”

She pushed the door open, and strolled into the sun-dappled grass outside. Hiccup paused at the threshold, taking a deep breath as Toothless rubbed his snout affectionately against his back, urging him on.

He turned around and reached for his friend. “You ready, bud?” he asked softly, scratching at the spot that made the dragon slump bonelessly against him. He gave an affirmative growl that sounded almost like a purr, and a wide, gummy smile.

The Chief grinned and stood up to face the warm ocean breeze coming through the doorway.

“Here we go.”

***

 

There were several things that could grab Hiccup’s immediate and undivided attention.

Soaring on Toothless’ back, if he spotted a new land mass to add to his ever-increasing map. The sound of his father’s booming voice, brought back in echoing memories from old portraits and stories told of his remembrance. A runaway sheep on Dragon Racing day. A friend in need. A wild, scared dragon. How his mother and Cloudjumper flew together as a single, seamless entity. A plate of his favorite kind of pie resting on a table. The look and feel of new parchment, ready to be sketched and scribbled and thought on. The sight of Berk from the air.

Astrid’s presence next to him.

The warmth of her lips against his own. Her clear, infectious laugh. The quiet comfort of her conversation. That look in her eyes when she knows she has him, all to herself, for one spare afternoon alone.

He knew she was aware of her effect on him, just as he was aware of what he did to her. It was a game they constantly played, toying with each other’s sense of control, teasing until they could no longer find the space to breathe separately. He was sharply reminded of the most recent challenge she offered, breathed against his lips during their last time together before they were to become husband and wife.

“I think,” she’d panted as they caught their breath, “that was a point for me.”

He had the gall to smirk, despite the deep flush coloring his face. “I clearly made _you_ lose it first. And I can do it again.”

She’d cocked her head to one side and considered him, tongue peeking out against kiss-swollen lips. “Is that a promise?” she asked lightly, hands trailing down, down, down…his eyes had fluttered shut, expecting the sweet press of her hands again, and received a breathy laugh against his throat.

She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and bounded away to her last couple days as an unmarried woman, before he could say or do anything. “I’ll hold you to it,” she’d whispered, grinning back at him over her shoulder as she strode away.

Sometimes he really thought he’d won, when he heard her sharp intake of breath as he nipped at a sensitive spot, or when he whispered fervent adorations into her ear, and he could see the bright flush spread down her neck.

But victory constantly appeared to be in her favor anyway – how many nights had he woken up in a cold sweat, craving her presence and remembering her taste?

It was rather unfair, he thought as they trudged up the tallest hill in the village, up to where the altar had been built, and resolved to make sure he won today, too.

 ***

Gerda stepped back to regard her daughter, and willed herself not to cry. Shieldmaidens were supposed to be tough ones on this thorforsaken island, after all.

“Oh my darlin’, my wee girl’s grown up, haven’t yeh?” Her eyes betrayed her then, as she fumbled with the metal crown on Astrid’s head, and the tears spilled.

Astrid reached for her mother’s face, brushing away the droplets that ran down her cheeks, and smiled.

Gerda sniffled. “Oh, but yer father was worse last night. Was sobbin’ away while yeh were out. My dear girl, I’m going to miss yeh so in this house. What am I going to do without my only child?”

“Mom, I’m only going to live with Hiccup. Not move to another tribe.” She squeezed her mother tightly, and kissed her cheek. “I’m not going to walk out of your lives just because I’ll be married.”

“I know, I know. Just,” she framed her daughter’s face in her large hands. “Take care of each other. Support each other, lead this island well. I love you.”

Astrid nodded, feeling the familiar lump in her chest she hoped wouldn’t materialize. “I will. I love you too, mom.”

And then one Arvid Hofferson walked in and joined their hug, and she felt that lump collapse and melt away into something far, far more welcoming.

***

The whole village cheered and whooped as Hiccup stepped onto the altar; the dragons surrounding the crowd gave a simultaneous burst of flames into the skies at Toothless’ command. He scanned the crowd, grinning as he caught peoples’ eyes, and spotted all the friends from other tribes that he’d made. Heather beamed up at him between Tuffnut and Fishlegs, Eret sat near a shieldmaiden he’d been chatting up, and he waved up at him. Snotlout sat with his arm around a smirking Ruffnut, and they both gave him a thumbs up.

And he thought he saw Spitelout give him a huge wink, but decided to pretend he hadn’t.

Gobber stood close by, looking as though he was about to burst into tears. Hiccup saw Valka nudge him gently.

“Keep it together, at least till after the ceremony!” she chuckled quietly. Gobber straightened up and shook his head, mumbling something that sounded a lot like “I raised this boy too, I’ll have yeh know.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Gothi gesturing something.

The village went silent, and there she stood, silhouetted against the setting sun, accompanied by her Nadder and her parents. The dress she wore was golden and flowing, seeming to sweep him off the altar just as much as it swept the ground. It clung to every part of her torso and flared out from her hips in a cascade of embroidered ripples. It had a low neckline, richly detailed and decorated with colorful threads. Her flaxen hair was twisted up into an elegant knot of braids, leaving only her bangs and her soft smile to frame her face.

All of a sudden, the noise Hiccup heard before – the thrum of the crowd, the whispers and cheers and giggles of the villagers, his family and friends, the dragons – seemed to fade to a dull, muted din as she became the only point of clarity.

A point for Astrid.

 ***

Astrid silently made her way toward the front with Stormfly trotting behind, beaming at familiar faces and catching more than a few “ahhs” from the crowd. Every pair of eyes present watched her then, but no one gazed as ardently as the one-legged man standing on the altar: tall, lanky, and handsome, with two small braids woven in his hair.

She saw his expression change almost as soon as he’d spotted her; he’d looked slightly worn out but cheerful when he faced the crowd, and when he’d turned to face her…

Gods, his eyes – they were like an open book to her. They seemed to shine an even more intense green today, lit by the sun sinking below the ocean’s horizon and amplified by his verdant attire. Though, she noted with a small smirk, he could never really hide anything with those eyes of his. They gave too much of himself away.

She saw a mixture of awe and pride, love and lust flicker in those depths, as he drank her in, his gaze trailing up and down her figure, never once leaving her.

Their eyes met, and the crowd became a distant memory.

 ***

Hiccup cleared his throat, realizing it was time to speak, and quickly discovered his mouth had gone rather dry. Astrid made her way up to him, and Stormfly moved off to join Toothless on the side.

For a moment, they said nothing, merely taking each other in, eyes roaming over one another, branding the image to memory.

He took a step toward her, closing the gap between them, and reached out to brush warm fingers against her cheek.

“I…you…you’re breathtaking,” he whispered, hardly believing this was all real, trailing his hand from her cheek to her neck, feeling her pulse quicken beneath his touch.

Astrid reached for his other hand, linking their fingers together. “So are you,” she replied, brushing her thumbs gently against the back of his hand. She beamed up at him through her lashes.

Gothi waved her arms, and at once the crowd seemed to materialize back into their vision. All of Berk hushed immediately as she bound their linked hands in a velvety red cloth, and Hiccup began the first vow.

“Astrid Hofferson, daughter of Arvid and Gerda, are you free and willing to come to me? To become my loved and cherished equal in life and death?” He spoke in a clear, carrying tone, sounding as intimate as if he were softly murmuring the words against the shell of her ear.

There could only ever be one answer.

“Yes,” she said decisively.

His eyes crinkled in that way they always did; as if they were smiling too, and she felt an overwhelming urge to toss tradition to the winds and kiss him right there, before the ceremony was even complete.

She heard him speak once more.

“Then I give you all that is mine to give.”

“And from this day it shall be your name I cry out in the night,” she spoke, feeling her own face heat up as she said it, and saw the tips of Hiccup’s ears go red. A few whistles and giggles travelled up from their loving audience.

“And into your eyes that I smile each morning,” he said, and he seemed to light up her entire space, then.

“I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine,” she found his free hand, and held it in hers.

“I will cherish and honor you in this life and the next.”

“And I shall do the same for you.”

“I give you my body, that we two might be one; I give you my spirit, till our life shall be done.” they recited together, breathing fast and smiling till their cheeks ached.

Gothi held their bound hands in her claw-like grip, and moved to Astrid’s forehead, where she painted the Chief symbol, just as she’d done a year before on Hiccup, amidst the destruction and grief and hope.

He felt his heart swell as he watched her receive the Mark; things were far different this time. They were all okay; they were all here with him, still. He brought his gaze back to hers, and he knew then she could tell what he’d been thinking, that she must’ve seen the memory pass through his eyes. She squeezed his hands reassuringly.

Gothi finished, and smiled at the couple. She made a gesture as if to bless them, and unraveled the cloth that wound around their hands.

Hiccup removed his hand from hers so quickly that Astrid thought he’d been scalded, but he reached into his cloak and pulled two simple, beautiful gold rings. He took one, and held the other out for her.

“If I may, M’lady?” he said softly. She held her breath as he took her hand, and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit like a glove, detailed with small patterns etched into the metal. No stones – he knew that she preferred practicality, figured that stones would get caught in her clothing and armor.

She grinned; glad to know she’d ended up with a man who knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. She’d known it for a while now.

She pushed the other ring onto his finger, and his hand resumed its place, wrapped around hers, gold bangs clinking together.

Gothi turned to the crowd, and nodded once. And a Gobber struggling to keep his composure stepped forward.

“By the gods themselves,” he paused to sniffle, “these two are husband and wife!”

Everything exploded all at once; their family and friends watching burst into deafening cheers, Gobber broke down into loud, joyous sobs, shouting “My boy’s gotten married! My wee Hiccup, just the other day yeh were paddlin’ around lookin’ for trolls!”

The dragons gave ecstatic roars, Toothless and Stormfly crowed the loudest out of them all, sending another huge, celebratory flame into the dusky skies.

There was nothing left to think; only to feel, as they reached for each other, lips fervently meeting and their hands wandered, sliding over embroidery and braided hair and smooth skin. She broke away for air, and he didn’t stop kissing her, trailing his mouth down her neck, over the shell of her ear. “Wife,” he breathed, “my wife. I love you.”

She gave a tiny, private moan, for his ears only. “I – mmph,” she said softly before he kissed her again, just because she was his wife and he loved her, just because she was _Astrid_.

A point for Hiccup.

 

***

The sun had disappeared below the horizon of the sea, leaving its remnants behind in a faint orange glow. The stars were coming out, winking into existence one by one, as twilight washed over the Archipelago.

Their hands remained linked throughout the night; after the village had moved into the Meade Hall for the feast, and now as they glided over the center of the Hall, in the first dance of their marriage. The colorful stone lanterns had been laid out, glowing different hues over the many couples that twirled to the music, reflecting in their eyes, their hair, like the sky outside.

Hiccup had never been much of a dancer, for understandable reasons, but Astrid moved at a pace slow enough for him to be both comfortable and incredibly worked up. He sighed inwardly; he thought he’d had the upper hand today, stealing her breath away after the ceremony ended, tracing his thumb across her palm in the way that made her shiver. He was used to feeling the strength of her, like steel, and now she seemed to become liquid in his arms; sinuous and teasing and warm.

Gods, _she_ was going to be the cause of his premature death, not his flight suit.

He heard her laugh softly in his ear. “I swear I didn’t marry you to kill you. And your suit is an actual disaster waiting to happen.”

He started in surprise, and groaned into her shoulder. “I said that aloud, didn’t I?”

She giggled again, kissing his jaw. “Yes, you did.”

He nearly lost his footing when she closed the tiny space they had between them, and every part of her touched him. He was firm and throbbing against her lower belly; and she leaned back in surprise. He smiled sheepishly; who was he kidding, he was definitely not going to win, not against _her,_ not in this lifetime.

“Sorry – I just…well, _look at you_.” He mumbled, cheeks flushing and eyes darting anywhere but her, or that low neckline, pressed so tightly against his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh, Hiccup,” she breathed, and swayed them to the music, hips rolling ever so slightly against his.

Oh, frigga.

“Astrid!” he gasped, grabbing her waist and stilling her wonderful, _torturous_ movements. “You know, I think you _do_ want to kill me.” He gave her his best reproachful look. “You’ll kill me, and then you’d have no husband to do your bidding. Or fix your axes for free.”

She leaned away, feigning hurt. “I only wanted to be close to you,” she stepped away from him, and he immediately missed her warmth and proximity. But he was unfazed.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she was grinning, now, and he flashed a crooked smile at her.

“I don’t intend to lose,” he promised quietly, her challenge still fresh in his mind.

She linked their hands together, considering the gold band that rested on her finger. It felt slightly heavy and cool to the touch, but it warmed against her skin. It didn’t feel strange or foreign – it was simply new.  

“I certainly hope not, husband mine.”

 ***

The tables were laden with everything that befit a Chief’s wedding – piles of roasted mutton legs, rows of chicken and fresh bread and fruits brought from the Southern lands. This year’s ice-fishing trips had been a success; endless platters of seafood rested on long wooden tables, attracting the attention of Vikings and dragons who had snuck into the Hall alike.

Twice Hiccup caught Toothless sneaking fish from the tables, despite having eaten a rather sumptuous, large barrel of Icelandic cod earlier in the day.

He threw his arms around the dragon’s neck. “I think you ate enough today, mighty Alpha.”

The dragon’s pupils went wide, and he crooned rather pitifully into Hiccup’s torso. “Yeah yeah, I know what you’re really after. Useless reptile.” He grinned, scratching freely at Toothless’ favorite spots. “But I can’t deny my best friend food at my own wedding,” he amended.

The dragon rewarded him with another gummy smile, and proceeded to bathe Hiccup in fish-breath as he whuffled over his hair. He was considerate enough not to lick him this time, and he was rather grateful for sparing his clothing. Though he suspected Astrid had bribed Toothless for it.

Then he saw her sneak him a crab cake out of the corner of his eye, and his suspicions were confirmed.

“He listens to you more than he does to me,” he whined. Toothless ignored him.

Astrid smiled at him over her shoulder. “I’m an exciting new addition to the family. Don’t get too jealous, babe. Stormfly still loves you.”

 ***

 

The obligatory barrels of Meade sat against one wall of the Hall, and most of the village delved into their fair share of drinking and merriment.

At one point, Snotlout removed his arm around Ruffnut’s waist, and made his way over to Hiccup and Astrid in a tipsy, uneven gait.

“Congrats Ch – Chief and the milady,” he articulated fuzzily. “You two look fantashtic.” He swayed on the spot, and threw his beefy arms around their necks, babbling something that sounded like further congratulations and unintelligible advice on lovemaking. Then he hobbled away, looking for Ruff.

Hiccup glanced at his wife. “Do we even want to know what he was saying?”

She shook her head, smirking. “I think it’s best that we forget he ever told us anything. He meant well, our dear Snot.”

Valka came up soon after, hugging Astrid first, and then her son. “I couldn’t have hoped for a better daughter-in-law. You make him listen to yeh, understand? I’ve learned in the past few months that he can be as stubborn as Gobber on bath day, headstrong boy. And make sure he doesn’t run away from yeh when he’s forgotten to do something important,” she said to Astrid, smiling.

She squeezed her tightly, grinning as she saw Hiccup turn red for the millionth time that evening. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s good to me. He always is, though,” she amended then, and his eyes crinkled in the way that made her resolve crumble.

Gobber later found them over by the dessert table.

“Aye, lass. Yeh have no idea how long this boy stared after yeh. Used ta drop people’s orders on the floor whenever yeh dropped by. Wouldn’t ever say a word about it ta me, but that look in his eyes always gave it away.”

Astrid caught her husband’s gaze, and smiled. “That he does.” She said, and she gave a quiet gasp as his thumb began circling the back of her hand, gently tickling. She scowled at him, and he smirked back.

Gods, she might actually lose if he kept this up.

Gobber enveloped Hiccup in thick arms, a few stray tears leaking out into his straw-colored mustache. “Yeh were such a small little thing. I could hold yeh in my palm. And now yer all grown and the Chief and yeh’ve married yer pretty  wife…aye, I need a moment. And another drink, this is too much,” he sniffled and set Hiccup down.

“Thank you, Gobber.” He said sincerely. “I don’t say this enough but you’re – _you_ _are_ another dad to me. I didn’t get married without a father watching me, today.”

That did it for him, and the tears flowed freely down his face. “My boy, my wee boy. Yeh’ll always be that tiny troublemakin’ rascal to me. Get along, then. Go to yer wife. Make us some troublemakin’ grandkids.”

Hiccup and Astrid choked on their food.

 ***

Astrid moved to adjust her boots, when she discovered the embroidered neckline of her dress had caught in Hiccup’s wedding cloak. He let out a laugh.

“You’re really struggling there, aren’t you?” he flashed a cheeky, gap-toothed grin.

She huffed and tried to pry her dress off his clothing. He gently nudged her hands aside, and sat her down on one of the benches, long fingers deftly picking apart the knotted threads of their attire, leaving her dress intact and her cheeks more than a little warm. And before she said anything, he knelt and adjusted her boots, securing them to her feet in the way she’d wanted.

She reached to cup his face, and brought his lips to hers. “Thank you,” she breathed. He melted into her, tilting his head and deepening their kiss, tasting honey and _Astrid_ and _gods_ it was so, so good…

 

“So, who here is willing to bet we’ll be seeing tiny Haddocks within the next year?” a bleary Eret, son of Eret asked behind them, smirking at them with a slightly comical, unfocused expression. Hiccup might have laughed if he wasn’t blushing so hard.

“I’d say odds of that are pretty good, from what we just saw,” Fishlegs said slowly. The whole gang had materialized around them, all wobbling to varying degrees of drunkenness, but seemed sober enough to snigger suggestively.

“That’s a pretty accurrish – accurate guess,” Tuffnut slurred. “how much are you willing to bet? I’ve got a few silvurr pieces. The firssht, first one’s gonna come 9 months from now, I predisht, predict. Is it 9?? Nah, no it’s 19? I don’t know, hey does the room seem like it’s spinning to you guys?”

Hiccup groaned, leaning his forehead against Astrid’s. She rolled her eyes, cheeks red but looking supremely unimpressed.

“Thank you for that stunning revelation, you guys,” she deadpanned, “It’s not happening.”

She felt Hiccup shift to look at her, and she cupped his face, again. “Not yet. Someday, though.” she said gently.

He stared at her, wide-eyed, looking dazed. “Yeah – yeah. Someday.” His eyes flicked down to her flat stomach, barely able to comprehend that it would carry his child, one day.

His _child_. A mix of him and Astrid, protected by her body and fiercely loved by all.

Someday it would come, when they’re not twenty-one and young and still figuring out their place in this dangerous, cruel world. When they’ve secured the peace, for dragons and mankind.

It was their unspoken agreement.

He pulled her against him, wrapping her in a long hug, exhaling hot breath against her shoulder.

Ruffnut made a gagging noise, leaning to rest a hand against a carved pillar and missing by a long shot. “You two’r are so having kids earlehh. You can’t keep your handsss off each other. Just go off on your honey-month already and spare usss.” She drawled tipsily, before falling asleep next to a conked-out Snotlout.

Astrid snorted. “I hear they’re getting married, too. Next fall. He asked her a couple days ago.” She grinned at Hiccup. “I heard the Chief has to officiate all weddings after his own.”

He smiled sweetly. “I also heard his wife has to perform the ceremony with him. We share all the responsibilities now, m’lady.” He snickered at her flat expression. “I think Eret and Brigid over there might add to that list, too.”

Fishlegs spoke muzzily, “I gotta see where Heather’s gone off to. I got a day - date with her tomorrow,” and he got up, stumbling over a few Terrors who had snuck into the Hall and were feasting on roasted crabs.

Hiccup shook his head helplessly. “I guess that just leaves you, Tuff.” He said, turning to the wild, dreadlocked man.

Tuffnut cracked an eye open, and shook his head. “I’ve got my axe and I’ve got my mace…mace…macey. She’s so shiny. Beautifullll. She’s my truly lover.” And with that, he slumped in his chair, completely done for the night.

Astrid shifted in Hiccup’s arms, smiling tiredly up at him. He kissed the junction of her neck and shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered, clasping her tightly against him.

She leaned into him. “I love you too, silly man.”

“What do you say we get out of here?” he mumbled against her throat. “We’ve got an early start tomorrow.” He felt her nod.

The wolf-whistles and wedding night jokes followed them all the way up the walk to the Chief’s home – _their_ home, now, shouted from the Meade Hall by sniggering Vikings and well-wishers.

The night was clear and bright, lit by a crescent moon and the constellations above. The ocean’s surface rippled in the moonlight, as small waves rose and crescendoed against the sea-stacks in the distance.

They crunched over the grass, up the stone trail, to the Chief’s newly expanded home, built upon the very same foundations as the one that had belonged to Stoick.

She stared up at it, at their home, at what it meant, and Hiccup turned to her before he pushed the door open, staring at her almost apprehensively, eyes bright and green as ever in the moonlight. He opened his mouth to speak; his eyes flicked to the bridal crown still sitting on her head, and caught her gaze again.

“I hope you like it, m’lady,” he whispered, and he took her hand, leading her inside.

 

***

The time between that first step inside, and being tangled up in the furs of the bed – _their_ bed, was a blur, and yet it was the only real, vivid thing in the world.

Astrid found herself standing in a huge upper loft, the one that had been Hiccup’s bedroom, and had since been transformed into a carefully planned out area, complete with all her belongings stacked neatly in what could only be her side of the room. She strolled from one side to the other, taking in the large shelves and racks for clothing and weapons, and a place in the middle of one wall that had been partitioned for use as an axe-holder. For her most prized weapon.

Gods, he’d thought of _everything_.

There was a large space of cushiony chairs and fur pallets thrown in a pile on the floor, next to Toothless’ stone bed. There were chests of wedding gifts and clothing arranged neatly against another wall, and a long, oval bronze mirror. The windows were large and built to let in a lot of light, and provided a good view of the sea.

She loved a good view. Loved getting lost in the cadence of the sea, watching the push and pull of the tides from atop a hill.

Across the cavernous room sat a wide desk, the walls full of sketches and drawings and maps and bookshelves. She caught a drawing of her sitting on the table; with her head thrown back in utter joy, on Stormfly’s back, soaring through the clouds. There were quite a few other sketches of her, too…

“Hiccup,” she breathed in wonder.

Hiccup shifted on his metal leg, and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “If you want anything changed, let me know and I’ll get it done right away. Is…is this okay?”

She whipped her head around then. “It’s perfect,” she said softly. “Except for one thing.”

He bit his lip. “Yes?”

She stepped close to him, she could feel his heartbeat drumming against the palms she rested on his chest, and she kissed her way up his scratchy jaw. “My hair. Let it down,” she breathed hotly against the shell of his ear.

He lifted the bridal crown off her majestic, braided head, and practically threw it across the room.

 ***

She prided herself in teasing him ever since they’d discovered the power of hands and lips and perhaps both at the same time.

She should have known that pattern wouldn’t last with him. Hiccup was far too receptive to her wordless cries, far too curious and far too eager to please.

Her wedding dress trailed across the polished wooden floors of their bedroom, but he had no problem lifting up the entire train to press feverish kisses to her thighs. She sighed his name, whispering it into the cool night air, and his lips closed around that point of pure pleasure, drawing her in, making her breath come out in dry, cracked pants.

She was quiet as he broke her to pieces with his lips and tongue, unwilling to let him claim victory just yet.

He looked up at her from where he rested his head between her thighs and licked his lips, and she nearly came apart _again_.

“It’s payback,” he mumbled against her lips, as soon as he’d left the heat of her with one last press of his burning mouth. “For all your games.”

To an outsider, her husband could have sounded spiteful and cruel; but his hands found hers and he pressed tender kisses against the hollow of her throat, whispered adorations in her ear, lay completely still as she adjusted to the feeling of him buried inside her, brushing her hair away from her eyes.

It was only after he’d moaned her name against her collarbone; after he’d rendered her speechless with gently undulating hips, after he’d shoved her over the edge with long fingers circling the smooth skin of her lower stomach, after he’d claimed her lips and swallowed her moans and stiffened against her in sweet release, that she admitted it.

They lay panting in the ensuing silence, blood rushing in their ears and the final tremors of mutual pleasure seeping into their bones.

“You won,” she confessed in a small voice, suddenly self-conscious.

He cracked an eye open, blushing profusely and burying his face in her hair. “I think it was a fair tie, actually.”

She laughed, holding him close to her head, to her heart. “Are you suggesting we have a tiebreaker?”

He kissed her slowly, lazily, sending peals of heat down both their spines. “I’m suggesting a lifetime of tiebreakers, m’lady.”


End file.
